


It Wasn't Meant To Be Like This: Drabble Series

by acxnitum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acxnitum/pseuds/acxnitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As many people know, I roleplay an indie Aiden on Tumblr (likeithurtsme), and recently I did a giveaway that included drabbles. Instead of just posting everything on Tumblr, I've decided to write some the drabbles I've created here - whether they be for the winners of my giveaway or something I've created in the spur of the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Meant To Be Like This: Drabble Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Written for [jacksonblueeyedbeta](http://jacksonblueeyedbeta.tumblr.com/), a third place winner for my 800+ followers giveaway.

He had come home for one purpose; to see her again. Undoubtedly, he missed her - he craved her gentle touch and genuine smile, that beautiful curve in her lip as she gazed at him from across the room. Jackson had only promised him to return to Beacon Hills for the summer; spend time with his foster parents, catch up with Danny - and be with Lydia. Even if it were only for a while. 

The sun had just barely set behind the tops of the roofs as he rode down the all too familiar road; each mailbox still looked the same, shutters still faded colours of yellow and blue, air still crisp with the warm summer breeze. A sense of comfort settled within him as he reached her house - nothing had changed, not her car, not her curtains. Eyes gazed up, watching her muse around her room for a brief moment; her hair had gotten longer, face seemed to have aged due to stress but still, her beauty compared to no other.

You see, Jackson hadn't the only one to have given out a key; Lydia had slipped him one in their final good, whispering, "For when you come home."

Making use of the brass key for the first time, he quietly slipped into the house - he wanted to surprise her. Feet moved him easily throughout the familiar house, taking in the subtle changes in the rooms as he walked along. 

Smile adorned his lips as he saw her; she stood, hands braced on her hips, lips puckered. Jackson could tell by her stance alone she was annoyed - the culprit obviously had no idea who they were dealing with. He was prepared to enter the room and find her speaking with Allison or Stiles, until the velvet sound of a males voice trailed from behind the ajar door. Jackson paused, eyebrows pulled together.

"That really doesn't make much justification, Lydia." The male said; he sounded wry, tired - exhausted, even. Jackson could picture him seated on the edge of her bed, face long with indifference. 

Lydia merely shook her head, moving to fold her arms across her chest, "It's perfect justification, Aiden. I'm entitled to say no - I'm entitled to have an opinion. You helped kill Boyd - you did it willingly knowing I would find out. The fact still remains: you are a bad guy."

There was a rather frustrated sigh that rose from the room, and a creak of the bed. _So, he had been sitting._ After a few moments, Aiden replied, "Am I really that so much worse than your little homicidal boyfriend? What was his name again - Jake?"

" _Jackson._ " She seethed, face settled into a deep scowl as she inhaled deeply, "And yes, there's a large difference. He didn't have a choice - he was under order."

"And I wasn't?" Aiden scoffed, his shadow moving closer towards the redhead, "Deucalion pretty much had be whipped. Besides, Kali was pissed - she was out on a vendetta, someone would've died either way. With or without my help."

Jackson shook his head, offering a quiet laugh as he entered the room, eyebrows raised as he took in male, "So, your helping was merely to save your own ass, right? Ensure you stayed alive." Jackson had to admit - Aiden had not been what he was expecting. He stood only the slightest bit taller than Jackson, broad shouldered, tan skinned and feral - he supposed it might've been from the worry lines that encased his face. "Oh, I'd be that homicidal boyfriend, by the way." 

Aiden smiled bitterly, eyes giving at a light roll before he turned back to Lydia, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket, "I hadn't lived much of a life - so, excuse me for wanting to keep myself alive. It's basic human nature to want to be selfish and to want to live."

"And how many others have you killed?" Jackson wondered idly, moving to stand in front of the omega, "I know all about you - a former alpha. You've killed before, I have no doubts you'll do it again."

Biting back a snide comment, Aiden rocked back on his heels and turned his head to the side, "I don't have to explain myself to an Hollister model, alright?" He moved towards the door, only turning back once to shoot Lydia a knowing look, "Just think about what I said."

Jackson all but slammed her room door shortly after the omega had left, letting out a exhausted sigh before he turned to face the her. She had been silent since he entered the room, that same look of disbelief and wonder etched into her porcelain features as he opened his arms and dropped his bag, "Surprise!"


End file.
